Lee Joon
Perfil thumb|250px|Lee Joon *'Nombre:' 이준 / Lee Joon *'Nombre real:' 이창선 / Lee Chang Seon *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: '''177 cm *'Peso: 63 kg *'''Signo zodiacal: Acuario *'Familia:' Padres y hermana mayor *'Relación sentimental:' Jung So Min *'Agencia:' Prain TPC Dramas *Father is Strange (KBS2, 2017) *Mia Luang (Channel 3, 2017) Cameo *Woman with a Suitcase (MBC, 2016) *Vampire Detective (OCN, 2016) *What is the Ghost Doing (KBS2, 2015) *I Heard a Rumor (SBS, 2015) *Pinocchio (SBS, 2015) cameo *Mr. Back (MBC, 2014) *Gap Dong (tvN, 2014) *IRIS II (KBS2, 2013) *I Need a Fairy (KBS2, 2011) *K-POP - The Ultimate Audition (Channel A, 2011) *Ghost(SBS, 2011) Cameo *History of the Salaryman (SBS, 2011) Cameo *Jungle Fish 2 (KBS1, 2010) *Housewife Kim Gwang-ja's 3rd Meeting (MBC, 2010) *He is Coming (MBC, 2008) Cameo Programas de TV *Running Man (SBS, 2016) Ep.320 *Beatles Code 3D (Mnet, 2014) *We Got Married (MBC, 2012) Esposa Oh Yeon Seo *Remote (SBS, 2011) *Running Man (SBS, 2010) Ep. 8 *N Program Kim Su Ro (Mnet, 2010) *KOREA Idol United (MTV, 2010) *Star Golden Bell a Grade 1 class (KBS, 2010) *M COUNTDOWN (Mnet, 2010) Películas *Luck.Key (2016) *Seoul Station (2015) voz de Gi Woong *Guest (2015) *Rough Play (2013) *Iris 2: The Movie (2013) *Nomio and Juliet (2011) Voz de Nomio *Jungle Fish 2 (2011) *Ninja Assassin (2009) Videos Musicales *Ailee - Singing Got Better (2014) *HyunA - Bubble Pop! (2011) *K.Will- Can't Open Up My Lips (2011) *Kan Mi Youn- Going Crazy (2011) *K.Will - My Heart is Beating (2010) Discografía Corea Single Digital Colaboraciones *Kim Jo Han (feat MBLAQ ( Joon & Mir)) - Do you Remember (2012) *Vision Wei (feat MBLAQ (Joon, Thunder)) - Run Away (2011) Premios Curiosidades *'Ex Grupo Kpop:' MBLAQ (2009-2014) *'Posiciòn:' Vocal, Danza. *'Especialidades:' Danza moderna, Ballet. *'Aficiones:' Hacer ejercicio. *'Educación:' **Bundang Tanchun Elementary School **Bundang Middle School **Seoul Arts High School Dance Department **Korea National University of Arts Dance Center (abandonó) **Kyung Hee Cyber University Department of Information and Communication Bachelor (Graduado) **Soongsil University School of Business Administration Department of Content Management (Graduado) *'Religión:' Católico *Su madre es profesora de Myong Ji College of Practical Music (especialidad de composición). *padece de trastorno bipolar e insomnio *Es conocido como un gran ahorrador, eso debido a la importancia que toma con respecto al valor del dinero: “No gasto incluso cuando necesito gastar. Nuestra familia no era de buena posición (económica) cuando era niño, así que, estoy impuesto a guardar y no gastar. Es solo que no necesito gastar nada de dinero. La agencia nos da comida y esta ropa que uso tampoco es mía. Casi no uso nada de mi paga. Después de practicar, algunas veces tomo un taxi, pero eso es todo". *también es conocido por su tacañería y lo mezquino que puede ser incluso con sus amigos. Lee Joon, reveló: “He recolectado el dinero que le presté a mis amigos durante mi infancia. soy famoso por ahorrar mi dinero. Me metí en el hábito de ahorrar dinero en la escuela primaria, por ejemplo, cuando mis padres me regalaron mi mesada, ahorré el 80% de la misma. Si mis amigos no devolvían el dinero que les prestaba, yo, personalmente, iba a sus hogares, a saludar a sus madres y les explicaba que estaba ahí para recuperar mi dinero. Algunas de las madres de mis amigos realmente les gustó eso y me pagaron de vuelta. Así es como ahorré el dinero para comprar la casa en la que mi familia vive en la actualidad “. *Perteneció al departamento de danza de Hanbetsong, la más alta universidad de arte en Corea. El hecho de que comenzó a bailar a la edad de tres años demuestra que fue apoyado por un considerable talento y esfuerzo. Después de graduarse de la Escuela Superior de Artes de Seúl, ingresó en la Universidad Nacional de Artes de Corea, en el Departamento de Danza, pero se retiró porque se le prohibió la radiodifusión y las actividades de entretenimiento antes de la graduación. *su mamá le obsequió una caja de preservativos por entrar a la Universidad: “Mientras me daba los preservativos, ella dijo: ‘Asegúrate de no hacer algo irresponsable. Debido a que mi mamá me dio tanta confianza, no pude hacer algo malo durante la Universidad”. *Durante su época pre debut fue un modelo de pelucas de prueba masculinas. *Antes de entrar como trainee en J-Tune Camp fue a muchas audiciones, pero fue rechazado cada vez por su físico. El ídolo revelo la razón detrás de esto: “Ellos se enfocaban en mi apariencia y me decían que mis ojos estaban muy separados. Ellos que mis ojos lucirían incluso más separados en las cámaras, así que me masajeaba mi nariz para hacerla más definida, pero no me ayudaba”. *Debuto como actor en la película Ninja Assassin interpretando a Rain de joven. *En la producción de la pelicula Ninja Assassin se quebro la nariz. *se prometió a si mismo dejar de beber después de ver un video grabado por sus amigos mientras estaba en estado de ebriedad: “Hace varios años, terminé de rodar mi película, bebí por 1ª vez en un tiempo y me emborraché completamente. Me puse uno de esos conos naranja de seguridad que hay en la calle en los pies y grité ‘Soy un ciber humano’. Entonces me quedé dormido delante de un restaurante tapándome con el felpudo como si fuera una manta. La puerta automática se abría y cerraba porque yo estaba ahí. Después de ver ese vídeo, no volví a beber”. *Mantuvo un matrimonio ficticio con la actriz Oh Yeon Seo para el programa de variedad/reality show de MBC “We Got Married (temporada 4)”. Debido a los rumores de que Oh Yeon Seo y Lee Jang Woo estaban saliendo los televidentes pidieron que dejara el programa. A pesar que negó el estar en una relación, los continuos reclamos en contra de su presencia en el show, llevaron a la decisión del programa de dejar ir a la pareja. *En enero del 2013 Lee Joon exigió una cantidad razonable de tiempo a su agencia para cada presentación, espectáculo, drama y película para que pudiera concentrarse en ellos de todo corazón una por una ya que había estado ocupado trabajando en programas de televisión de variedades, películas, series de televisión, álbumes de MBLAQ, y la promoción en el extranjero de forma simultánea. Sin embargo, debido a su horario ocupado y agitado, la agencia falló en aplicar las opiniones y demandas de Lee Joon. Como resultado de ello, Lee Joon terminó escribiendo un mensaje emocional en el fan café en línea de MBLAQ: “¿Soy un robot? ¿Para quién? He soportado todo lo que pude y tengo mis propias opiniones. ¿Alguien me ha pedido disculpas? Siento tener que mentir cuando todo el mundo sabe que es una mentira. Puesto que yo soy sólo un ser humano, no puedo seguir engañando a la gente con una actuación visiblemente falsa”. lo que generó una fuerte controversia. **J-Tune Camp admitió que esto se basa únicamente en la mala gestión de la empresa: “A pesar de que es un poco desconcertante, lo entendemos como un miembro de nuestra familia. Nosotros haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para cumplir la voluntad de Lee Joon de tratar cada trabajo con todos sus esfuerzos a través de una gestión más bien estructurada”. *Si bien fue inicialmente contratado para uno de los papeles principales de la película “Botox” debido a conflictos en su horario tuvo que retirarse. *El 24 de abril del 2014 la asociación especializada en donaciones “Community Chest of Korea“, reveló que Lee Joon donó 10 millones de wones debido a la tragedia de Sewol ferry. Un empleado explicó que cuando él trajo su donativo dijo ‘Esta es la primera vez que hago una donación. Siento que no sea mucho'”. *En Octubre del 2014 Lee Joon no volvió a firmar con J.Tune Camp, terminando así su contrato y retirándose del grupo para enfocarse en su carrera como actor. Pese a que su contrato finalizo, Lee Joon formaria parte del concierto de MBLAQ, “MBLAQ Curtain Call”, el cual tendria lugar el 29 y 30 de noviembre del mismo año. *El 7 de enero del 2015 se revelo su nuevo contrato como actor con la agencia PrainTPC. La agencia añadió: “Lee Joon es un artista que tiene talento en muchas áreas. Tenemos la intención de ayudarle a mostrar sus talentos en varios campos”. *El 19 de noviembre del 2016, Lee Joon reveló a través de su cuenta de Instagram que estaba participando en una protesta que se llevó a cabo cerca de Gwanghwamun que exigía que la ex presidenta Park Geun Hye renunciara a su cargo tras su escándalo de corrupción y animaba a otros a asistir también. Durante todo el proceso fue políticamente activo utilizando sus redes sociales para actualizar sobre su progreso. *se vistió con un disfraz de animal para un evento de caridad del ejercito de salvación. *El 16 de julio del 2017 se reveló por medio de un representante de ‘House of Sharing’, una organización benéfica que provee servicios de bienestar a las mujeres víctimas de esclavitud sexual a manos de soldados japoneses durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, confirmó que Lee Joon realizó una donación de una cantidad generosa de 10 millones de wones (aproximadamente $8,864). *El 1 de agosto de 2017 el actor anunció que se enlistó como soldado activo el 24 de octubre para su servicio militar a través de su cuenta de intagram. *En septiembre del 2017 se encontraba en México para un fanmeeting cuando ocurrió el fuerte terremoto del 7 de septiembre. Lee Joon estaba en un hotel durante el terremoto, y tras una hora de evacuación, actualizó su Instagram para asegurar a sus fans que estaba a salvo. Su agencia Prain TPC manifestó: “Había muchas preocupaciones por el fuerte terremoto que tuvo lugar un día antes del encuentro, pero realizamos varios cambios en el programa y se llevó a cabo después de hablar con promotores locales y guardias de seguridad. Hicimos de la seguridad nuestra prioridad máxima”. *Debutó como solista el 18 de Octubre del 2017 con su single "What I Wanna Give". La canción y la letra fueron escritas por Thunder, que estuvo en MBLAQ con Lee Joon antes de que ambos anunciasen su salida del grupo en el 2014. La canción será la primera canción en solitario que Lee Joon lance desde su debut y la letra es un reflejo de cuánto le importa sus fans que han estado a su lado por mucho tiempo. * El 1ro de enero del 2018 se confirmó que mantiene una relación sentimental con la actriz Jung So Min desde octubre del 2017. Ambos se conocieron mientras protagonizaron el drama Father is Strange. *Inició su servicio miliar el 24 de octubre de 2017. El 30 de marzo de 2018, su agencia Prain TPC publicó una declaración oficial para anunciar que el actor pasa de servicio activo a servicio público en su servicio militar, debido a su trastorno de pánico. Concluyó su servicio militar el 19 de diciembre de 2019. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Instagram Galería Lee Joon13.jpg Lee Joon14.jpg Lee Joon15.jpg Lee Joon16.jpg Lee Joon17.jpg Lee Joon18.jpg Lee Joon19.jpg Lee Joon20.jpg Videografía 이준 Lee Joon - 내가 주고 싶은 건 What I Wanna Give Official M V|What I Wanna Give Categoría:Prain TPC Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KSolista2017